Healthy Relationship
by Kufuge
Summary: Every couple has to have the occasional argument it's what keeps the relationship healthy... [shonenai: HayatexRyu


Healthy Relationship

* * *

Warnings: Shonen-ai, language, slight violence, major oocness

Set somewhere before the DOA tournaments... Hayate and Ryu are around 20 years old...

Definately not my first DOA fiction, but my first one I posted. Yes, some of it is quite unbelievable, there are probably spelling errors, and shonen-ai is the dominant genre here, but either way, I hope someone enjoys it...

* * *

Ryu Hayabusa limped in through the main gate of the Mugen Tenshin Tenjin Mon, mangled leg nearly buckling under the pressure.

The shinobi around him looked on in amazement. The young super ninja had been presumed dead by a majority of the clan, yet there he was; somehow managing to stride into the dirt streets, grim determination set on his face.

Ryu Hayabusa, though, however strong, determined and stubborn, was a mess. His black leather shinobi outfit was barely there any more- a majority of the left thigh, shins, chest and arms having been shredded to ribbons. The silver dragon crest was no where in sight, leaving tangled chestnut locks to blow in the light wind. Ryu's face, however, ensured the most attention. Numerous gashes and grazes adorned the normally porcelain-like skin. The skin surrounding one jade eye was all ready bruising and a trickle of blood was still streaming from the corner of the Hayabusa's unnaturally pale lips.

'Someone get a healer!' at length, one of the looker on's regained their senses.

'Call for Hayate-sama!'

Ryu ignored the shouts, and made his way, slowly yet confidently, to the healer's dojo.

* * *

'Please, Hayate-sama! Calm down!' A young, lavender-haired kunoichi pleaded frantically with her superior, having to widen her gait in attempt to keep up with the 2nd shinobi's long strides.

'I will not clam down, Ayane! Not until I tell him my mind,' the ginger haired man's eyebrows were knitted as he went on, 'What the hell did he think he was doing? He could have gotten himself bloody killed!'

They had reached the dojo by the time Hayate had began snapping, and before truly noticing, they were in front of a closed shoji in the home of the clan's healer. Two taught shinobi guarded the entrance, but they both bowed at their superiors.

'Well?' Hayate was in a no-nonsense mood.

'He's injured, but nothing the healers say time cannot get rid of, Hayate-sama.'

An inarticulate grunt and the ginger-haired Tenjin Mon forced the shoji opened. Ayane waited in the corridor.

Jade eyes raised at the intrusion, focusing on the clearly enraged man.

'You make noise enough to wake the dead, Hayate-koi.' Ryu's voice was soft as he returned his gaze to the outside world.

Perched on a small wooden bench beneath the only window in the room, he appeared to have been attended to- his destroyed shinobi garb hanging over a decorated screen; Ryu himself in simple ebony and jade robes.

Hayate, though, ignored his attraction, instead narrowing his eyes further and slapping shut the paper screen.

'Don't give me that bull shit, Ryu! Don't you dare bloody try and pin the blame on me! You're in the wrong here and you bloody well know it!'

Ryu didn't even raise his gaze from the dead branches of an expired tree outside. His eyes, dull and cold, watched a golden brown leaf dislodge from one of the upmost branches and be caught in the cool, pre-winter breeze.

Hayate, however, knew he was listening, so the youthful leader continued.

'You can't DO THAT, for Christ's sake, Ryu! I can't believe you just- god, you're so STUPID some times! For all your vast knowledge, you seem to lack bloody common sense!'

More silence. 'Answer me, dammit!'

Ryu closed his eyes, turning to his lover and visibly swallowing his anger.

'Don't shout at me.' The statement wasn't a request- it was a soft demand.

Hayate blinked, before letting out a feral growl.

'I wouldn't HAVE to if you LISTENED to me for once!' Stalking across the room, Ryu was forced to his feet.

The shinobi watched each other for a moment, the smaller built speaking up at length.

'I had to go.'

Hayate's grip tightened on Ryu's bruised arms, causing the chestnut-haired 20-year-old to cry out hoarsely.

'Do you enjoy lying to me?'

'I'm not!'

'God Ryu!' Hayate broke away, shoving his koibito backwards. 'Just stop it!'

Silence, once again, ensued. The short-haired Mugen Tenshin raked a hand through shoulder length ginger in an attempt to calm his threadbare nerves. It barely helped.

'You could have died, Ryu… doesn't that faze you in the least?' Hayate's hands were shaking erratically, even though he tried to hide it, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'I don't fear my death. If it is my time, there is nothing I can do. It is the beginning of a far more important journey. I'm ready to let myself go.'

'But I'm not.' Hayate's voice had retreated to a soft, hurt tone, honey-eyes were slowly moistening.

Ryu faltered at this, eyes widening. 'You think I told you not to go because I thought you weren't powerful enough, Ryu-chan? It was a mission even I never would have been able to complete…!'

Jade pupils were unnaturally wide- the shorter shinobi was dumb-struck. Ryu had heard of the job- the assassination of the head of the Black Spider Clan- a week ago. He'd approached his koibito, enquiring on the details. Hayate had run through them off-handedly, having been, at the time, rather preoccupied with some papers. When his lover had volunteered, however, the Tenjin Mon had dropped them, a light breeze carrying them to the other side of the room. Their conversation had then gotten interesting.

_'No way, Ryu.' Hayate got up to gather his papers._

_Ryu blinked._

_'Why not? I have as much a quarrel with them as yo-'_

_'No, Ryu.'Then Tenjin Mon's voice was definite as he knelt and picked up the rouge sheets._

_Standing, Hayate raised a hand and touched the young ninja's smooth cheek. 'It's too dangerous.'_

_Covering his lover's with his own hand, Ryu smiled._

_'Are you hinting I can't do it?'_

_Hayate chuckled, before moving forward and chastely pressing their lips together._

_'Go home, Ryu-chan; I'll only be a moment.'_

Although he hadn't shown it, Ryu was hurt by the prospect of being viewed as weak, therefore, that evening, the Hayabusa had gone out in search of the Spider Clan.

Only now had Hayate's point of view come out.

'I don't think you're weak, Ryu! It's just-… I love you far too much to loose you from some petty clan feud!'

'…Really…?' The chestnut haired shinobi had blanked at the newly acquired information.

Hayate nodded.

'You reduced Tairon to rubble, avenged your massacered family, took down a helicopter or two, killed Lord Doku. Twice.' He smiled, approaching the smaller and giving him an innocent, but tender kiss. 'I could not deny your power if I tried. Nor ignore your knack for trouble.'

Ryu brushed his chestnut bangs out of his eyeline for a moment, only to have them fall back moments later. A small smile.

'So… I suppose this is a bad time to tell you I failed…?'

Hayate frowned slightly at the comment.

'AYANE! I've got a mission for you!'

* * *

Finish! I originally cut it off at Ryu's final comment, but I thought a smidge of bad humor had some place there...

Hayate has a few modern/non-japanese religion cusses in there, but i'm just gonna work with that...

Reviews are muchly appreciated, however flames will either be ignored, or laughed at because it just goes to prove that you have no life if you go around and bitch about other's work...

constructive critisism, however, is another matter completely..

ja bye bye!


End file.
